A Strong Spirit Never Dies
by bffimagine
Summary: Yoh is suffering because of Amidamaru's sudden leave. If Amidamaru does not return in time, Yoh WILL DIE.
1. Absence

Hello people of FanFiction! As we all know, this site rules! My second FanFic is:  
  
A Strong Spirit Never Dies  
  
Yoh Asakura sighed heavily as he looked out of the tainted window. Amidamaru had been away for three weeks and counting.  
"He'll come back," Manta Oyamada said reassuringly to the reddish- blackish haired thirteen-year-old shaman.  
"Yeah I guess," Yoh replied with a fake smile.  
"Oh, Don't be so down Yoh," blonde Anna Kyoyama said softly, kissing Yoh on the cheek.  
"Geez Anna, you sound like my mom!" Manta laughed, rolling around on the floor, forgetting Yoh's depression.  
"Hey shrimp, look how short you are," Anna snapped, slapping Manta in the face.  
"Ow!" Manta yelled, "Evil witch."  
Yoh laughed quietly at the two, then stopped to look longingly once again out the window. "Don't worry Yoh, Amidamaru can take care of himself," Anna said soothingly. "I really hope so" Yoh sighed, staring down at his feet. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
That night Yoh couldn't sleep. He turned over and fell on the floor. Anna rushed into the room and lifted Yoh's head gently onto her lap.  
Yoh is really a wreck without Amidamaru. He really misses the samurai, Anna thought worriedly. "I wonder how Amidamaru is faring without Yoh."  
"Uhnn," Yoh moaned. "Ughh, my head hurts."  
"It's okay Yoh. Just relax."  
"What's going on Anna?"  
"Nothing, it's fine." He might die if Amidamaru doesn't come back, Anna thought.  
"Aggh, this headache is killing me."  
"It's alright. Get back in bed and I'll get the aspirin."  
Yoh lazily rolled onto his bed and closed his eyes wearily. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
Yoh isn't doing too good, Anna thought the next morning.  
"Hello! Hey Yoh! Where are you guys?" Manta shouted, bursting through the door.  
"Shh! Yoh's still sleeping!" Anna warned, pressing her finger against her lips.  
"No I'm not," Yoh yawned, starting down the stairs.  
"Yoh! There's a museum showing of Amidamaru's sword! Their going to talk about how it used to cry! Um, you don't look so good Yoh, are you sure you should be up?" Manta asked, wondering why Yoh looked so exhausted.  
"No I'm f." Yoh started, collapsing onto Manta.  
"Yoh!" Anna rushed over to the unconscious shaman.  
"Let's get him into bed," Manta suggested quietly. 


	2. Debate

Anna walked around the shack-like house. Yoh was in bed, now that he had to sleep most of the time. He seldom ever actually fell asleep, and he was really tired. If this kept up, he'd be sick for sure.  
At school, Anna told the teacher Yoh would probably be sick the rest of the week or longer. Manta was as worried as she was about Yoh. But his parents were going a little overboard.  
"If Yoh dies then so does the Asakura bloodline!" his Keiko Asakura wailed, burying her face in her husband's robes.  
"He should be fine," Mikihisa Asakura whispered, patting his wife on her back, "He'll be perfectly fine."  
"I doubt he will" Kino Asakura shook her head sadly; "my brother was in the same situation as Yoh is in now. I'm afraid I must say my fare-wells to my only grandson."  
"Yes," Yohmei Asakura recalled, "Keiando never got better from the fever after his spirit-companion left him. Yoh has, however, taken the role of shaman king. I am very proud of my grandson, so if he dies, he dies with pride."  
Yoh's mother continued to sob into Yoh's father's poncho. Yoh's grandmother's komono was stained with her salty tears. Yoh's grandfather was crying, but nevertheless, he stood proud and tall.  
"Can't we save him?" Manta protested.  
Anna shook her head sadly. Definitely not a positive answer.  
"Why are you people so negative? Is there or isn't there a way to save Yoh?" Manta screamed. He hated these people. Their last remaining descendant is dying and they aren't doing a thing about it. Anna isn't going to lift a finger to save her fiancée. Keiko wasn't going to wisp a hair to save her son. Why?  
"There's only one way to save Yoh," Anna choked through her tears. Anna, crying? Okay, things are getting a little weird here.  
"It is only if Amidamaru can come back before it is too late," Anna was drowning in tears now. "Then I plan to call Amidamaru back." 


	3. Return

Yoh tossed and turned in his sleep. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
(Dream) "Amidamaru!" Yoh shouted in a strangely echoing voice.  
Amidamaru continued to walk away, getting farther and farther no matter how fast Yoh ran.  
Yoh snapped back to reality with a panic-driven Manta shaking his shoulders.  
"You're okay!" Manta shouted in relief, looking as if all hell broke loose and was roaming Yoh's room, "you had this high fever and your blood was boiling. Oh yeah, you also kept yelling 'Amidamaru!'"  
(Yoh's POV) I feel really sick, like 'so lazy you can't do anything' sick. I can't move, and everything feels so heavy. The room is starting to spin. I'm so dizzy. (End of Yoh's POV)  
Yoh passed out. Anna attempted to help him drink water, but he was out cold. Manta started to wonder if Yoh had slipped into a coma. He was right.  
Yoh was in a coma for a month and a half. His heart rate was slowing, his health was declining, and his breaths grew very far apart. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
(Amidamaru's POV) I have just been informed of Lord Yoh's sudden illness. I was away due to a spirit samurai council calling upon me. I had to leave without warning. I am currently on my way to the Funabari General Hospital. I hope Lord Yoh is doing alright. (End of Amidamaru's POV) 


	4. Watching

Hi! I'm back with more shaman fun!  
  
Amidamaru rushed into the room where Yoh was unconscious. He fingered Yoh's cheeks lovingly, like a father to an extremely ill son. Even though Yoh could not feel Amidamaru's gentle caress, he knew Amidamaru was there.  
Yoh's eyelids opened slowly, ever so slowly, and gazed at Amidamaru through eyes glassy with affection. His mouth wound into a small, weak smile. He tried to sit up, but his body gave way and he slumped down unto his pillows. Anna took Yoh's hand into hers, lightly embracing it with her cheek.  
Ghostly tears slipped onto Yoh's face, sizzling blue and then evaporating, disappearing into the night.  
Yoh smiled his very last smile, his hand slipping from Anna's hand, landing softly unto the mattress. It was a quiet 'thud', but to Amidamaru it sounded like thunder was raging outside. To Manta it sounded like Zeus was in a terrible rampage, thundering about in his godly home. But to Anna it sounded horrid, like Death knocking loudly on her door. Her fiancée had died, leaving her feeling so empty and hollow inside.  
"He's gone," Manta choked through a mouthful of tears.  
Amidamaru looked at the floor.  
"No," Anna said boldly, wiping away the salty liquid emitting from her watery eyes, "Yoh isn't dead. A strong spirit never dies." As Anna said this, she knew Yoh was watching them from above.  
  
Aggh! Why can't I make stories longer? Oh well. Sorry if I let you people down. I feel so bad. :'( 


End file.
